Distance Between Friends
by DayLightDove
Summary: Marik and Bakura had met once before Battle City. That day Marik decided to see the surface world for the first time, he had encountered a young Ryou who was still too young to live on his own. They quickly became friends but never got the chance to stay in contact. Never did they expect to meet years later nor under the circumstances that it was. Is that friendship still alive?


**OK so this is my new one-shot.**

 **This is focused on Marik's experiences because I felt that would work much better then the usually unconscious Ryou during the time they met. In this they are meant to be friends but I suppose if you really want to and tilt your head just enough you can see it as Angstshipping.**

 **This is also a mixture of both the anime and the manga so there are aspects to the anime and to the manga if you get confused.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Marik grinned as he looked around. Never in his life did he think he'd ever see the world outside of the tombs. His mind was nearly overwhelmed by the sights, sounds, and smells. He wanted to so badly get something to remember this trip by, but Ishizu had warned him against doing anything of the sort. He let his gaze drift over everything and everyone. He was so enticed by all that was around him that he never noticed the person in front of him until he ran into them.

They both let out grunts as they hit the sand. Marik blinked at the sudden impact, letting his eyes drift over the person he collided with. It was a boy, no older then himself, with the palest skin he's seen so far and long hair to match. His clothes were different from his own but they still held the qualities of protecting him from the sand and sun.

The boy blinked his large brown eyes at him before blushing and shooting up.

"I-I'm sorry!" His voice was soft and light almost making Marik double check that this wasn't a girl like his sister. "I-I should've looked where I was going! Oh…um do you need help getting up? Again I'm s-so sorry." He continued to ramble and stutter as he offered his pale hand. Marik accepted it and when he stood he found that he was around the same height as the other boy, if not a little taller.

The other boy continued to ramble while Marik was still processing all that just happened. After a few more seconds he smiled and cut through the other boy's ramblings. "Hey, no it's ok, I also should have watched where I was going, alright?"

The boy blinked his large brown eyes for a few seconds before nodding, albeit hesitantly. "…A-Alright." He muttered, looking down at the ground. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Marik spoke up.

"You…you don't look like the other people here and you speak the language pretty well." He said making the young boy blush.

"Y-Yeah, that's because I'm not. I'm here because of my dad." He muttered, keeping his gaze on the ground. "And I can speak like this because I needed to learn it while I was here."

Marik blinked before his smiled widened. So he wasn't the only one knew to this! "That's ok!" He exclaimed, surprising the other boy. "Hey, what's your name? I'm Marik!"

"Oh…I'm Ryou." The whitenette, Ryou, answered with a smile.

"…Do you…know this place well?" Marik asked, hoping that maybe he might be able to hang out with Ryou for the time being.

Ryou shrugged. "I suppose. I usually don't have much to do because my dad is off…doing something." He looked at Marik with his large brown eyes. "Why?"

Marik shuffled his feet before answering rather uncertainly. "I…My dad doesn't like me leaving our home."

Ryou gave a gentle smile that made Marik blink for a second. "That's alright. Here," He grabbed his hand, much to Marik's shock, and began to pull him along. "I know some interesting stands and spots." Then he paused and loosened his already light grip. "Sorry, I mean if you want to."

Marik was shocked that he could meet someone who cared so much about his opinion. He couldn't remember that last time he was asked "if he wanted to". Anything he wanted he had to fight for, and that usually never ended well. He had the fact that the other boy was so determined to hang out with him was surprising.

After the shock washed away, Marik smiled brightly. "Sure! Lead on!" Ryou smiled in response and began pulling him along once more.

Marik was greeted with many more amazing sights and sounds as Ryou showed him around. It was amusing really, seeing someone who was obviously not of Egyptian decent leading around an Egyptian.

"Do you want one?" Marik turned to look at Ryou, who motioned to the stand before him. At some point, Marik's eyes had been drawn to a stand full of golden jewelry and pendants. From his scriptures he knew that the rich really only had things like that. To see it out in the open was surprising.

"I can't." Marik replied. His sister had specifically told him not to bring anything back that would lead to the discovery of them being outside the tombs.

Ryou frowned. "Why not?"

"I can't bring anything home. Also, I don't have any money." He was taken aback when Ryou's frown only depended, an odd look on the soft spoken boy, before he opened a pocket on his pants and took out a piece of colored paper. He looked around the stand, ignoring Marik's objections before letting his eyes settle on one of the pieces of jewelry and picking it up. He called to the stand owner, asking how much it was before paying the amount and turning back to Marik.

"Here." He said, offering the piece of jewelry. It was a small, golden Eye of Horus etched into a silver circle. It sat upon a thin chain that would easily clip around someone's neck.

"Ryou!" Marik hissed with wide eyes. "I won't be able to keep it! You shouldn't have bought it for me!"

Ryou only smiled. "But you deserve something to remember this by. Besides," He let it sit in his hand. "It's small enough that you could hide it under your clothes." He reached out and took Marik's hand, palm up, before placing the necklace in his hand. "Please? You should have a good memory."

Marik bit his lip. He supposed he could hide it and it would be something nice to remember his first friend by as well as is first day outside of his home. Swallowing thickly, he nodded, "Alright. Can you help me put it on?"

His response made his friend grin brightly and nod, before snatching the necklace from his hand and unclipping it. Carefully, he placed it around Marik's neck and clipped it closed beneath his long hair. He let his hands fall and Ryou moved back to face Marik, smiling brightly at him.

The soon to be Tomb Keeper looked down at the pendant that hung around his neck. He rubbed his fingers along it, feeling the eye etched into the metal before placing it beneath his clothing. He looked up and gave a smile to the beaming boy before him. He opened his mouth to thank the other when a voice broke through the crowd around him and his new friend.

"Marik!" He found himself looking into the worried eyes of his sister. "There you are! I was looking all over for you! We need to get back now."

Marik frowned. "But Ishizu-"

"No Marik, no arguing." She replied firmly before grasping his wrist and started pulling him along. Quickly looking behind, Marik caught his pale friend staring after him with a sad expression and he quickly gave a swift wave to his friend. He brightens a bit at that and returns the wave before even his bold colors vanish in the swarm of people.

He could only hope that one day he'd see his friend again. He doubted he could forget Ryou and their adventure and the metal sitting against his chest was a reminder of that.

* * *

Marik scowled at the being before him. When he had first reached the alley and almost hit the other, he thought that maybe he had found his long lost friend again. He had still kept the pendant around his neck and out of sight, a constant reminder of his old friend. However, he knew that there was no possible way the mirror image of his friend _was_ his shy friend. It just had to be a coincidence that the clearly dark man before him looked so much like his friend.

So, he decided it would be alright to work together. The news that they could get close to the wicked Pharaoh was great!

That was until the other mentioned using his host as a way to get close to the others. It had made Marik pause for a moment before shrugging and deciding that it would work. He brought up the plan of injuring the host, whoever it was, and making the others believe that he had helped him.

His partner had smiled and pulled out a knife. With a swift movement, the blade plunged deeply into the pale skin of his upper left arm. Marik wasn't fazed and waited for the other to finish.

Pulling out the knife and getting rid of the evidence, the millennium collector turned to him with a wicked grin. "I'll lend you my host now."

Marik watched as the wild hair smoothed out and the appearance turned softer. Familiar brown eyes shown from where bloody red had been before and rolled to the back of his head. Marik's breath hitched as he watched the body drop to the ground and lie limp, shaky and pained breathing coming from the other.

Fate really seemed to hate him.

He stared down at the familiar body, guilt building in his stomach for the first time in years. He never thought that the host would have been so similar to the spirit, nor had he expected it to be his long lost friend. The metal on his chest felt cold at the sight.

He almost wanted to back out, to use a different method to reach the Pharaoh, but he couldn't. He shouldn't be afraid of hurting someone who may not even remember him if he hadn't been afraid of leaving his sister behind. Burying whatever guilt had built up beneath his boiling anger and revenge against the Pharaoh, he moved forward to pick the pale boy up after wrapping up the wound and haul him onto his motorcycle so that he could drive close to his destination before putting up the act.

However, just as he picked the other up by slinging the non-wounded pale arm over his shoulders, the unconscious teen let out a soft moan, his left arm twitching which brought a soft whimper from the other. Looking at him, Marik watched as his glassy, confused, _familiar_ brown eyes opened slowly.

Putting up an act, Marik called to him. "Hey? Are you alright? Do you know if there is anyone I can bring you to?"

He watched as the other blinked slowly, trembling beside him as his weary and pain filled mind tried to comprehend the questions. His eyes blurrily drifted over Marik's face before his mouth opened and a soft, weary voice. "…What…h-happened?" His voice broke in confusion. "I-I don't…" He suddenly squinted at Marik. "…M-Mar…ik?"

Marik froze, his breath catching in his throat. Ryou, as he was sure that was who this was now, remembered him. Despite being injured and tired, his first friend remembered him.

He nearly hugged the other before he realized something.

This couldn't work with the plan. If Ryou accidently said his name in front of the others, even if he didn't seem completely there, it would no doubt rise suspicions. Acting quickly, he gripped the Millennium Rod that he kept in his belt buckle and used its abilities to put the other asleep once more.

As Ryou slumped in his arms, He slowly lowered the other to the ground, deciding now was as good as any to with these issues. He used the Rod's abilities to search through the unconscious boy's memories, surprised not to feel any protest from the spirit that resided within the teen. Once he found the memories of himself, he blocked them off from Ryou, effectively erasing the memories from his mind for as long as he needed. After that, he decided to place a part of his soul within him, thus enabling him to be able to control the other easily as well as have contact with the spirit.

Once that was all taken care of, he dragged the other to his bike and threw him across the seat. Once he knew where the Pharaoh's friends were, he got ready to take off.

* * *

"You blocked his memories."

Marik was stopped from leaving the mind of Ryou by the Spirit's voice. He had come here to talk to the other about the plans for the Pharaoh now that the past plan had been destroyed. He told the other that if he wanted the Millennium Rod, he would have to gain the God Card from Yugi.

After a bit of prodding, the other had agreed.

When Marik didn't respond, the Spirit continued. "You blocked whatever memories he had of you."

"If he remembered me, he could have ruined the plan, had it worked the way it was planned."

The spirit hummed. "I could have done it. Not that I like you, I just want that Millennium item of yours. If Yadonushi is in the way, I will deal with it." There was a growl in his voice at the end of his words that made Marik raise an eyebrow.

"I don't recall you trying to stop me." Marik replied.

"I was curious about what you had been doing." The Spirit replied gruffly, rolling his eyes at the other. "Should you had decided to do something I disagreed with, I would have forced you out rather quickly." The he smirked. "Or maybe I'll just send this part of your soul to the Shadow Realm and see how you cope from there."

Marik frowned. "I would be careful if I were you. Wouldn't want anything to happen."

The Spirit scoffed. "Please, your item can't touch me. I could easily over power you." His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Of course." Marik replied before smirking, "Unless something happened to your host. Without him, you don't have a physical body."

The Spirit's eyes narrowed in anger before they flashed once more and he smirked. "Please, you wouldn't kill your long lost _friend_." Each word at the end had been drawn out almost mockingly.

Marik scowled. "I'm not afraid to hurt abandon my family, why should I care if I kill your host who may not even care about me anymore." He couldn't claim the other didn't know him, not with the scene that had happened earlier. "Besides, I'm the one who is helping you both have a chance at defeating that accursed Pharaoh as well as receive a Millennium Item. I don't think you're in the position to make threats."

Bakura growled and was about to retort when shouting reached his ears from outside their mind.

"It seems you have company." Marik said as he began to fade. "Move quickly, the battle will start soon and I wouldn't want you to miss out."

* * *

Marik smiled as he watched Rishid approach the dueling arena. Everything was playing out well for him. Despite the Spirit's failure at defeating Yugi on his own, he supposed he could still use this last trick up his sleeve.

"Listen carefully Yugi," Rishid spoke over the roaring wind. "That boy is being controlled by my Millennium Rod."

"What!?" Yami shouted and Marik smiled at the horror in his voice.

"It is true," Rishid continued. "I'll show you proof by releasing his real personality."

"What are you doing?" The Spirit hissed at Marik within their mind. He glared at Marik, red eyes glowing with irritation.

"Trust me, this is our ticket to winning. If you want to win, release control to your host." Marik watched as the Spirit continued to contemplate this before scoffing and letting control back to his host. At that same moment, the Rod released it's powers over Ryou with only Marik's soul piece remaining as a sign of the control over him.

Marik watched as his old friend cried out in pain and collapsed to his knees, clutching his arm. His breath came out as shuttering breaths as the wounded arm hung limply by his sickly pale side. He heard the others shout and even noticed an odd look on the Spirit's face at the sight of Ryou on the ground like that, but he pushed it all aside, focusing on the task at hand.

Rishid continued with his explanation and Marik watched with joy as the Pharaoh understood his plan. He smirked at the cries of horror that were soon to join Yugi's. However, his joy was cut short when Rishid's words suddenly reached his mind.

 _"Master Marik, the pain in my heart is not from the cold wind whipping past me."_

The words had made him freeze momentarily. Rishid, his dear brother who had not even met Ryou before this, was feeling regret for putting him in this situation. He gave a glance towards Rishid's retreating figure before looking back at Ryou. For a moment, a shot of pain stuck his heart at the sight before he quickly shook it away. He didn't need to worry. Knowing the Pharaoh, there was no way he would attack his friend with the possibility of causing his death.

But there was still that lingering doubt, he thought as he glanced over at the Pharaoh who was clearly battling between his feelings about this. Then again, from his own experience Marik knew that the Pharaoh could be selfish enough to sacrifice a friend.

"I'm impressed Marik, you've tied Yugi's hands." The Spirit spoke up. Marik looked over at him and grinned.

"As per our agreement." Marik chuckled but a low growl cut him off. Blinking at the Spirit, he listen to the other's words in shock.

"Marik," The Spirit snarled. "There are ways I hate to win and ways I like to win!"

Marik flinched away from the light that rose from the Spirit as he pushed himself into control. He watched as the body of Ryou, now in control of the Spirit, shot up and called out to Yugi, urging him to attack. Marik was shocked. He had not expected let alone prepared for an outcome such as this.

He watched as Slifers attack struck the Spirit, and the other was quickly over powered by the attack. Ryou's body collapsed, falling to the ground on his back with a soft thump. He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat at the idea he just killed his first friend and the necklace felt heavy around his neck.

Then Yugi's voice rang from the lowering arena. "He's conscious!"

A sudden breath left Marik's lugs as he slowly moved after the others. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something that made his pause on his way there. The golden ring glinted in the lights of the blimp, the item apparently having been ripped from its host's neck. During the attack. He went over to it and picked it up, the metal cold and heavy in his hands as though expressing the spirit's condition within the Ring.

After quickly placing it in a place the others wouldn't find it, he rushed up to join the others on the arena, just in time to see them help Ryou onto Honda's back. He put on a mask of concern which was destroyed when the tired eyes of Ryou suddenly turned to him as they passed him.

Half lidded brown eyes turned to him as Ryou opened his mouth slightly. "…M…Ma…k" He whispered out, the word thankfully difficult to make out along with hear.

"What was that Bakura?" Jounouchi asked, looking at his injured friend in concern.

"…M…Ma…" He never finished as his eyes shut completely and he slumped even more on Honda's back. This made them quicken their pace to get their friend much needed help.

Meanwhile, Marik stood in shock. Of course. Why didn't he think about that? Taking away all effects of the Rod on him, he let free the memories he had hidden from the other. He was lucky the other had passed out before he could say much, but still! How could he have not thought about that?

He took a moment to wonder if Ryou even knew he was calling to him. There was no doubt that he got his memories back but was he simply remembering when they first met or was a simple glimpse of him enough to remind his old friend of his presence.

Shaking his head, he rushed to grab the Ring before taking off after the others. He had to be ready. Ryou wasn't of importance right now. Right now, he only needed to focus on taking down the Pharaoh since the first plan failed.

* * *

He watched the Spirit of the Ring converse with his darker self. Marik wouldn't deny he was upset with how this played out. He had never expected to be kicked out of his own body by his need for revenge, but here he was. He wondered if this is how Ryou felt at times.

Ryou.

His mind drifted to his friend he had harmed and used as a pawn only for it to all come crashing down. He was a bit worried as he watched his darker self and the Spirit battle with their souls on the line. From the looks of it, not only would he and the Spirit be banished to the Shadow Realm if they lost but Ryou, innocent Ryou, would be as well.

Figuring that the Spirit had this under control, he let his soul vanish into the body and to where the soul rooms were located. He appeared in a black hallway, the floor a midnight color beneath his feet. On his right was a dark, ancient wooden door that seemed to thrive in the darkness. From its walls, the shadows shot forward to strike at the other door, twisting around it and into the seams. The other door was a soft white that looked like a smooth magical door. It gave off light that seemed to try and fight the darkness around it but only failed to do so.

He approached the white door, his hand reaching out to grasp the handle of it. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, watching as he came to see a soft room hidden behind a gate of shadows. There was a bed in one corner with soft blue sheets and a bookshelf full of books of different types beside it. There was a small table at the end of the bed that held a few pictures but it was hard to tell of what from this distance. A much large table was stationed on the other side of the room along with shelves full of figurines of familiar people, no doubt a way to remember those important to him. For a second his eye caught sight of a figurine that looked remarkably like his younger self but he pushed it out of sight.

Glancing back to the bed, he found a small form curled up on it, eyes closed in a way that seemed to be sleep. Marik placed his hands on the shadow bars, feeling his hands fade through them. Confident, he passed through the bars and into the room. He instantly noticed that any link he had with the outside was silenced. He would remain blind to the battle while he was here.

The figure on the bed seemed to notice the presence in his room and tensed. He didn't open his eyes, only keeping them closed and tried not to look on his direction.

"Ryou…" Marik breathed and the other saddenly froze, no movement coming from his body. After a few moments, two brown eyes opened and looked in his direction, confusion and recollection dancing in the chocolate orbs.

"Marik?" The soft voice, still so soft despite the years, questioned. "Is that…you? How are you here?" He seemed tense prepared for anything to happen that could be something bad.

But Marik just smiled at his friend. "Hey Ryou. Long time no see." He had yet to move from his spot by the door.

"H-How are you-" He cut off suddenly when the gates by the door flickered and a hint of what the Spirit was doing rushed through the room. Ryou tensed up and looked at Marik in horror, having seen who he was against, and now had no idea if he could trust the person before him.

"Look, Ryou, I promise I'll explain when I have the chance, just-"

"Marik!" The Spirit's voice suddenly rang through the room, full of anger. "I think there's something you forgot to mention!"

Marik winced and looked back at his old friend. "Look, I'll explain later."

With that he rushed out of the room before Ryou could speak.

* * *

Marik growled as he paced in the shadows. His soul had been sent to the Shadow Realm and he couldn't say he was surprised to no see the Spirit there with him. Knowing the Spirit, it had probably prepared for this. He was surviving only because of his knowledge of the place and the fact he had wielded a Millennium Item.

Just as he started to come up with a plan about what he would do to get back in contact with the others, soft cries reached his ears. Blinking he turned to look in the direction of the sound but was met with nothing but shadows. Curious, he moved slowly towards it and began to make out words.

"No…don't want…see…again." The words were mixed with sobs and finally a form appeared before him in the distance and he could hear the words. "I don't want to see this again! Why?! What happened?! I'm so confused." Suddenly he shouted as a shadow shifted towards him. "NO! Stay away!"

The figure themselves was like a beacon of light in the darkness. The pale skin and hair seemed to give a soft glow that the darkness failed to extinguish.

And he knew who it was.

"Ryou!" He began to run towards him only to freeze when the other shot up at his voice and into a defensive position. His brown eyes were wide with distrust and confusion, flickering over Marik as he stood there.

Raising his hands in a way that meant he meant no harm, he spoke calmly to his friend. "Ryou, calm down. It's just me Marik."

The other bit his lip and asked, "How do I know you're not a trick of the Shadow Realm?"

Marik just remained calm and answered. "We were friends for a day and that day, you gave me a necklace with the Eye of Horus on it to remember the day. I've never told anyone else about it." One of his hands had moved to his chest, falling over the place where a fake version of the necklace was just as he had clothes in spirit form, his jewelry was there as well.

"Marik?" Ryou whispered, his stance loosing tension and his voice rang with disbelief. "What's going on? Why am I-are we here? How do you-" He broke off as remembrance danced across his face. "You were in my soul room." He whispered, "How were you in my soul room!?"

"Ryou! Calm down!" He rushed forward and placed his hands on the whitenette's shoulders. Ryou tensed beneath his touch and Marik sighed. "Look, I'll explain everything ok? Just…just listen."

Ryou swallowed but nodded, allowing Marik to begin. Marik took a deep breath and began to talk. He told him everything, or at least everything important, from the moment his back was scarred to the moment his body was taken over by his dark side. He had apologized again and again, especially at the parts that he had put Ryou into harm's way, the reason they were there in the first place. He didn't hold back anything because Ryou deserved that much, he deserved to know why he was seeking his now pointless revenge that had drawn his friend into without meaning too.

After his tale was finished, he found Ryou to be staring at him with an expressionless face while is eyes spoke every word he tried to convey.

"So…" Ryou spoke up quietly yet his words still seemed to echo in the darkness around them. "You did all of that just because you want revenge against Yugi's other self?"

"Wanted." Marik quickly objected. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Now all I want is my body back so I can try to make up for what I've done."

It was silent before Ryou broke the silence. "I…I forgive you."

Marik blinked at the other in confusion. "How?" He whispered, shock evident on his face. "How can you…just suddenly forgive me?"

Ryou offered him a soft and kind smile. "I don't like holding grudges. Even if we only really know each other from what we were told and from all that time ago, I still think of you as a friend. Plus, for the time, you thought you were doing the right thing. You were hurt and…you wanted to make it right." Then he froze before frowning. "Even if I don't agree with how you went about it."

Marik rubbed the back of his head embraced. "Again, I'm sorry."

Ryou just shook his head. "And I said I forgive you."

"Thanks." Marik said before sighing. "But I need to get back to my body if I want to redeem myself. That way, we could get out of here. But, I don't know how I'm going to do that yet."

"Yeah, I would assume something kicking you out of your body sucks." Marik blinked once more at Ryou's tone.

"I guess you would know something about that, huh." Ryou just smiled at him.

"You met him. He's not the most pleasant person to be around."

"He saved you, though." Marik stated suddenly making the other stare at him. He recalled the point in Marik's story when he said the Spirit went against his orders and took over. Even Ryou himself had the faintest memory of the Spirit being slightly gentle towards him as he shoved him out of control.

"Yeah…" Ryou muttered. "But I don't know why, maybe…" He trailed off before shaking his head of the hope inside of it. "It's probably just because he can't exist without me." He looked down at the ground and shivered when a tendril of shadow drifted past his legs, curling around them as it passed. He could already feel the negative effect the Shadow Realm was having on his body, but thankfully as host to the Spirit of the Millennium Ring he had grown used to having shadows around. However, this didn't take away the effect completely.

Marik noticed his shiver. As a spirit and having the little known written knowledge of the place, he would have a better chance at lasting in the Shadow Realm longer than the other, whose whole body was there. Occasionally a noise in the shadows would catch his ears but he was thankful no monster had taken a curious liking to their presence.

"Ryou," said boy snapped out of his terror to look at the other who came up and placed his hands once again on his shoulders. Marik stood a few inches taller than the other, but there was not that much of a height difference. "I'm going to get my body back and get us out of here. I promise."

Ryou just stared at him before hugging his long lost friend close.

* * *

"Here," Marik said as he took off the Millenium Ring from around his neck and handed it over to Yugi along with the Millennium Rod. "These are now yours."

Yami nodded as he took the items from the other and for a moment a look of distress crossed his face when he looked at the Ring and Marik couldn't help but wonder about it. _'Is he wondering why I have the Ring?'_

"Also, everyone who was banished to the Shadow Realm but my darker half will return as well." Marik continued, listening to the others' cheers at the news. His own heart was beating quickly as he said the words. "And hopefully, should you ever visit Egypt, we will see each other as friends."

The Pharaoh smiled and nodded one again at the other. He tuned out any other words spoken by the other people there. Now, he only cared about find Ryou, wherever it was that his body would appear after leaving the Shadow Realm. He was hoping nothing terrible happened to his friend when he left the Shadow Realm, pulled out by his dark half. They two had bonded during their time there, as they really only had each other to interact with. Occasionally that had to move so the creatures wouldn't get them, but they stayed as safe as they could there.

Suddenly he was being pulled by Rishid towards the elevator. He caught wisps of the others' voices and quickly figured out that Kaiba was planning on blowing up the tower they were currently in. Hearing that he moved quickly along with his siblings toward the blimp. Everyone else followed him as well, before taking off to check on their friend.

It irked Marik a bit when he realized that they were merely going to go check on the woman who lost her soul to the Shadow Realm and hadn't seemed to think about Ryou, but he didn't bring it up, let alone have the chance to. Separating from his siblings, he decided to look for his friend himself. He checked the blimp, but he didn't find Ryou until it was in the air and the island beneath them exploded.

"Ryou!" He exclaimed running over to him and hugging him. Ryou returned it before pulling away and smiling at him.

"You kept your promise." He smiled. Marik looked him over, making sure nothing sever hand happened when he had been forced to leave Ryou behind in the Shadow Realm. He noticed that, unless you really payed attention to it, he had shadows beneath his eyes and his skin was a hint more of a sickly pale then it had been while his arm had been recovering. Speaking of which, his eyes went to the bandage around his upper left arm which was thickly stained in blood.

"You should probably get that cleaned." He pointed out and Ryou looked down at his arm and blinked.

"Oh yeah." He muttered before looking at Marik and looking him over with his large brown eyes. "Are you alright? I didn't know what happened when you were pulled from the Shadow Realm suddenly." Usually, Marik told Ryou when he would try to get in contact with the others but he had been ripped away so suddenly it shocked him.

"Yeah I'm fine. My dark side was using me and Yugi as pieces in a game. Every time the Pharaoh or my darker half lost points, our own souls were slowly destroyed and sent to the Shadow Realm." Marik answered. "Sort of similar to when your Yami and my darker side dueled."

Ryou frowned. While he had no memory of the duel that sent him to the Shadow Realm, Marik had explained it to him enough to get the idea. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for." Marik replied before frowning. "Are you alright though? You were left in the Shadow Realm and now, when your back, your arm seems to be bleeding a lot." Guilt flashed through him at the reminder that he was the one who technically caused the wound. Ryou seemed to have caught that though and frowned.

"I told you I forgave you." He huffed.

"It doesn't take it away though."

"No, but being guilty about it doesn't either." He had a point but it still hurt to think that he caused this pain.

Marik shook his head before replying. "Well? Will you answer me?"

Ryou shrugged. "What's there to tell? When you left I merely just did the same thing that we did, only this time I was alone. If anything, I'm just hungry and tired."

"So the Spirit never showed himself?" Marik asked. They had wondered what happened to him since he had been banished to the realm as well, but they had never seen him.

Ryou shook his head. "No. But I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing."

"And your arm? Why didn't you do anything when you came back?"

"Well, I didn't really know where the things I need were, so…" Ryou trailed off, turning his gaze to the floor embarrassed.

Marik frowned. "Why didn't you ask anyone where bandages were?"

Ryou shrugged. "Well, no one was here at first, at least no one conscious, and when they all came back they were busy and I didn't want to intrude."

This only helped increase Marik's earlier irritation at the group. Did Ryou mean that none of them were worried about Ryou's sudden disappearance? Did none of them care that their critically injured friend, if they considered him that, had suddenly vanished from the air craft and the evil villain on the ship had been in possession of the friend's Millennium Item?

His irritation must have shown just as his guilt had and suddenly Ryou was waving his arms around in a desperate manner to pacify him. "No, no it's not like that! They cared, honest! Just I wasn't on my death bed like Mai was! Besides, I asked them where the Ring was so that didn't help and-"

"Woah, calm down!" Marik laughed making the whitenette flush before dropping his arms with a pained wince, no doubt having irritated the wound with all his hand movement. "Nothing's wrong I was just worried they hadn't noticed. And why would you want to know where the Ring was? I would think you'd want it gone."

Ryou smiled nervously. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't lost or in bad hands. My father did give it to me, anyway." Suddenly, blood dripped down his arm from the overflowed bandage and Marik stood up.

"Alright, let's go get another bandage for you and then food." He smiled at his friend as he pulled him up by his good arm. "Because I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

Ryou laughed and let himself be pulled along. Marik smiled, really smiled after all these years, and could only hope that it could continue like this.

* * *

It was over. Everything was finally done.

The Pharaoh, Atem, had gone through to the afterlife, leaving his host behind to grieve and the Tomb Keepers' job done. The thief was gone as well, defeated and leaving behind the abused shell of his host.

Marik frowned as he remembered when they had brought Ryou's unconscious form out of the place the dark game made of the Pharaoh's memories had been played. He had been worried, offering to take him from Jounouchi and Honda, who had carried him out. After that, when they were traveling to the tablet so the Pharaoh could duel for the chance at the afterlife, he had urged Ryou to stay and rest, but the other refused. Despite being weakened by lack of food and proper rest for days, Ryou wanted to be there for his friend and the one who had saved him so many times.

So Marik had given in and now, everything was over. The tomb had collapsed, the role of the Items done. They had lost a great friend, but they all had gained so many others in this.

"Marik?" He turned to see Ryou approaching him where he stood looking over the waters they sailed over. Now that everything was done, they went back on the boat and were now sailing back to the world that had remained oblivious to all that had happened to them. Marik had wanted time to think things over, much like everyone else, and had gone above deck to do so.

"Hmm?" He asked his friend.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked in return. His brown eyes were watching him but they were not accusing.

"I will be." Marik replied, turning back to watch the water rush by the boat. He felt Ryou settle by his side. "It's just odd, how after all these years that it's suddenly all over. After all the suffering," His marking throbbed for a moment. "And all the trails that we've all been through, things are just done."

Ryou hummed in understanding. "Yeah, it's going to be a bit different, but I think we'll be fine." He sighed. "I mean, there will be things we will each need to adjust to. Not only that, but if we tell anyone what we went through there will no doubt be those who call us crazy."

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" Marik joked, earning himself an eye roll from his friend. After his laughter faded, he asked. "And you? How are you doing will all this?"

Ryou shrugged. "As I said, it will take a while to get used to things. But," He leaned against the railing and sighed happily. "I can't deny the idea of less scars is appealing."

Marik looked over to his friend and found his brown eyes were drooping, but not in a tired way. He was relieved, obviously, relieve and at peace finally after all these years. They all were. Marik may not have known them until Battle City, with the slight exception of Ryou, but he could tell this was both a sad and relieved time for all of them.

"Yeah," Marik agreed. "Hey this time, do you think we can stay in contact? I mean, we don't have to stay in the same neighborhood or anything, however, I don't know about you, but waiting another ten or so years to hang out again would be a bit annoying."

Ryou laughed. "Agreed!"

Marik smiled and laughed along with him. Everything was finally over, but that wasn't a bad thing. Sure, there would be differences and people would need to adjust, but there was a brighter side to this. A friend was lost but so many more were gained. The story of the Pharaoh was over, yes, but theirs was just beginning.

Around Marik's neck, hanging proudly out in the open, was a pendent with the golden Eye of Horus carved into a silver circle.

* * *

 **So that was that. I will admit, some of Marik's emotions towards the others was what I felt whenever I think of how they simply push Ryou's problems aside. It really bugs me.**

 **Anyway, feel free to review.**

 **Until whatever I do next! :D**


End file.
